1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to light source devices with high heat-dissipation efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes, and specifically the electrical and optical characteristics and lifespan thereof, are easily influenced by temperature. High working temperatures can deteriorate internal quantum efficiency of the LED and shorten the lifespan thereof. Furthermore, resistance of the semiconductor generates a negative temperature coefficient and tends to be reduced with an increase in the working temperature. Such reduced resistance correspondingly results in stronger current at given voltages as well as the generation of excessive heat. If the excessive heat is not effectively dissipated, heat accumulation can lead to deterioration of the LED.
Referring to FIG. 4, a typical light source device 10 includes a shell 11, a light source module 12, and a cover 13. The light source module 12 is received in the shell 11. The cover 13 is located on and protects the light source module 12. The light source module 12 includes a printed circuit board 121, a circuit layer 122, a number of lighting elements 123 (such as light emitting diodes), and an encapsulant 124. The circuit layer 122 and lighting elements 123 are mounted on the printed circuit board 121. The lighting elements 123 are electrically connected to the circuit layer 122. The encapsulant 124 is positioned on the printed circuit board 121 to package the lighting elements 123. While excessive heat from the light source module 12 is dissipated through the shell 11, thermal conductivity thereof is less than optimal, such that the excessive heat is not effectively dissipated.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.